Moments
by Keeta-x-Tribias
Summary: Fifty themes, one sentence each. Alex/Lara, slight AU-ness.


**Blame**

They never forgot the first time they met, blaming each other when the last cookie disappeared from the jar.

**Proof**

She laughed in triumph when she saw bits of chocolate chip in the corner of Alex's lips.

**Assistance**

It always puzzled Lara why Alex would bother helping her even with the most menial tasks.

**Going**

He thought he was the happiest guy in the world when he convinced her to go with him to the school dance.

**Birthday**

Even if she hated surprises, she couldn't help smiling at the fact Alex planned a surprise party for her.

**Scientist**

He convinced her she would be much better off adventuring than experimenting.

**Silent**

Lara couldn't imagine how quiet her life would be without Alex by her side.

**Behalf**

He didn't care if he had a black eye; it only mattered he took that punch instead of Lara.

**Rumor(ed)**

They'd blush every time Sam teased them for being such a cute couple.

**Tip**

She'd always test her felt-tip markers on his face.

**Idle**

There never was an idle moment when they were together.

**Brother**

Lara and Sam were practically rolling on the floor, laughing at Alex's face when he heard them talking about some guy named Brother Zechariah.

**Beneath**

They swore they'd protect each other from the monsters under their beds.

**Redecorate**

Alex ran for his life after he "redecorated" Lara's room.

**Gravitation**

They say opposites attract; he'd always wondered why wasn't happening to him yet.

**Kilt**

He'd probably be sacrificing whatever shred of dignity he had left, but it was worth it if it made her smile.

**Afterthought**

She was glad she thought of bringing her camera before she left; there was no way she'd pass up the chance at filming Alex in a skirt.

**Unearth**

She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry or do both at the same time when she found their old pictures hidden in the attic.

**Shield**

There was that one Halloween when they had to delay the trick-or-treating because Alex hit Lara with his shield.

**Blacklist**

No matter how many times he'd try to convince her to let him accompany her, she'd always say it's better if he didn't end up in the blacklists too.

**Laugh**

Ridiculous as his jokes could be, he knew he could be the only one that could make her laugh that hard.

**Copying**

She thought he wouldn't take the dare seriously; the day after, he came marching to school in her clothes.

**Argument**

He knew it was hopeless to win an argument against her; all it took for him to give in was the threat she'd bring along his laptop.

**Lens**

She always insisted she'd be much better behind the camera than in front; he would think otherwise.

**Bells**

Whenever someone tried to flirt with Lara at the Nine Bells, Alex had to try his best to stop himself from starting a fight.

**Arrested**

He didn't know what to feel after finding out she'd been arrested for a couple months; all that mattered was that he'd get her out.

**Havoc**

Roth prepared himself when they were together; he knew havoc was inevitable.

**Tool**

There were times Sam thought Alex was such a tool; if he didn't tell Lara how he felt, she swore she'd lock them both in a room 'til he said something.

**Blanket**

Not wanting a repeat performance of their previous Halloween, he decided it would be much safer to use a blanket as a cape.

**Fancy**

Lara had no escape from Sam; she knew she fancied Alex.

**Dash**

He knew it was never a good idea to challenge her to a race; even if she'd give him a headstart, she'd always win.

**Away**

There was no denying he worried each time she was away.

**Parents**

He wouldn't dare admit it, but his family never trusted Lara; they always thought she was a no-good thief after they found out she was a Croft.

**Champagne**

On the first night on the Endurance, they decided the best way to fight seasickness was to drink champagne.

**Note**

Whenever he knew she was having a bad day, he'd always write down corny jokes on a post-it and put it through the vent-like things on her locker.

**Perfect**

He wasn't going to lie; she was perfect in almost every way possible.

**Dull**

She thought she'd get over his death over time, but the pain never went away.

**Frozen**

They regretted going along with Sam to the movies; now, they both couldn't stop singing Love is an Open Door.

**Secret**

Whenever Lara told Sam a secret, Alex would try to come up with a plan to see if it was about him or not.

**Gibberish**

When he saw Lara in her dress, he lost the ability to speak in proper English.

**Love**

They realized it eventually; they just didn't know if it was worth it.

**Amused**

Roth always had an amused smirk each time he saw the two unknowingly flirt with each other.

**Thirteen**

He's had 12 failed attempts at love; she wonders if she could be lucky thirteen.

**Practice**

One reason why he bothered to use the shooting range on the ship was to impress her.

**Promise**

She promised herself she wouldn't get too attached to him; she broke it when she went rushing to save him on the ship.

**Weakness**

He thought his one weakness was his laptop, until he met a certain brown-haired girl.

**Heaven**

Even if death was imminent at that moment, he couldn't deny he finally had a taste of heaven when Lara kissed him for the last time.

**Hell**

She thought she was in hell when she was in that ship, being forced to leave him to die.

**Tears**

She wanted to see all her fallen friends alive again, but tears would hardly do that.

**Goodbye**

It never got easier to leave his grave, no matter how hard she tried. 

**A/N:**

Soooo.

Hi.

In case you haven't noticed yet, it's Keeta.

Yes, I finally decided to post _something_ here.

Well, it looks like I'm enjoying my one sentence line breaks. I really need to stop doing that.

I got the 50 prompts from here (I just made some incredibly minor alterations to the ones here; remove the spaces to see the original ones): harmony283. live journal 130493. Html

Fun fact: I wrote this during summer, but posted it about a couple months later cause I chickened out.

A little history on this: I've had it buried for a loooooong time. I always thought Lara and Alex were an underappreciated ship, and lo—this fic was born. (along with about a dozen or so other Alex/Lara stuff) This is probably kinda AU; it's jumping timelines, showing Alex and Lara as kids up to the point where he dies, and what follows suit. Also, on those tidbits where it's like Alex worrying for Lara's safety and her not wanting him to go along: that was meant to be before Yamatai—I'm just assuming that even at a young age, Alex was already worried for Lara, even if she was with her parents and so on. But then again, I tried to focus more on the "when he was alive and they were BFFs since they were kids" thing.

While it's obvious I rarely post anything on FF, I still do write stories. Based on the horrid quality of this, you'll see why.

I've no idea if I should keep posting stories. As far as my folder goes, it's mostly crap.

And that's all I have so far.

Til next time, _muchachos_.

P.S.

And that little Brother Zechariah thing; did you catch the reference? Or am I just one of those people who loves to hint stuff but people don't seem to get it?


End file.
